Wrong doing
by tv freak 92
Summary: This takes place five years after Unconventional Dating.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong doing**

**Summary:** This takes place five years after Unconventional Dating. 

'Stel I'm home' Mac said when he walked through the door to his and Stella's house. They'd gotten married four years ago and a year after they got married they had Jason and Lee.

'Hey Hun. How was work'

'Fine'

'Daddy, daddy, daddy' Cried Jason and Lee

'Hey how are my boys'

'We k daddy' Lee said

'Yeah we k daddy' Said Jason

'Hey why don't you two go and find Luke yeah' Stella said

'K mommy' the twins said running off to get their older brother.

'What's up Stel?' Mac asked wrapping his arms around his wife's waist

'I can't wait for those two to start school'

'Same here'

'Hey Mum, Dad' Luke said walking into the room

'Why don't you three sit down while I talk to you're mom' Mac said

'Okay Dad. Come on you two' Luke said

'What's up?' Stella asked

'Nothing come here' He pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips 'I love you'

'I love you too Mac. Now go and order some takeaway'

'Why me'

'Cause I said so'

'Fine. Pizza okay'

'Yeah'

An hour later after the kids we're in bed Stella and Mac curled up on the sofa. 'Mac'

'Yeah Stel' he replied turning to look at her

'I'm pregnant'

'But we…you've had an affair haven't you?'

'Yeah'

'Who with'

'Does it matter Mac'

'Yeah it does'

'It was Don'

'Flack!'

'Yeah'

'Stel why?'

'You're always at work'

Mac stood up at walked to the door

'Where are you going?'

'I'm going to go and stay at Danny's'

'Mac please don't'

'I have to Stella. I'll see you at work'

When the door closed behind him she sank onto the couch and cried. It was a mistake both her and Don agreed that, every time they slept together.

**A/N: **Don't worry Mac wont be mad a Stella for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrong Doing**

**Chapter 2**

Mac knocked on Danny's door

'Mac. What's up?' Danny said

'Can I come in?'

'Yeah sure' he moved to the side to let Mac in.

'Sit down Mac. You want a drink?'

'Yeah beer if you have any'

'Yeah' a couple of minutes later Danny walked in with two beers. 'So what's up Mac?'

'Stella'

'What about her?'

'She had an affair'

Danny nearly choked on his beer 'She had what! Who with?'

'Flack'

'Flack. Damn'

'She's pregnant you know'

'Mac I'm sorry'

'It's all right besides I have spent more time at work than home'

'So what you going to do?'

'I don't know. I love her but…'

'You don't think you can trust her'

'Yeah'

**Meanwhile Stella and Mac's apartment**

'Stel open up' Don said

She got up and opened the door. 'What do you want Don'

'I need to speak to you'

'Fine come in'

Flack walked into the living room when he sat down he said to Stella 'we can't do this anymore Stel. I don't want to hurt people'

'I was going to say the same thing. Oh and Mac knows'

'What. Did you tell him'

'I had to Don. He found out I was pregnant and he put two and two together and got four.'

'You're pregnant?'

'Yeah'

'You know I'm happy to let Mac bring him or her up as long as…'

'…You get regular access. I know'

'Well I best be off. See you tomorrow Stel'

'Yeah see you Don'

An hour later Mac walked back through the door.

'Don's been round. He knows you know and about the pregnancy'

'What did he say?'

'That he's happy for you to raise the kid as long as he has regular access. I think that it's a good idea Mac'

'I don't know Stel'

'Please Mac. I love you and me and Don have ended the affair. We both agreed that we couldn't hurt anyone anymore.'

'I love you to Stel'

'Then come back'

'Fine.' He kissed her on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wrong Doing **

**Chapter 3**

After Mac had gone Danny stormed round to Flack's apartment "Flack open up"

"What do you want Danny?" he asked when he opened the door

"Let me in and I'll tell you"

"Fine" Don moved out of the way to let Danny pass "Okay what's up"

"How could you?"

"How could I…Mac been to see you"

"Yeah he has. He was gutted Don. Why did you do it?"

"It just happened Danny. One day she came round crying saying that he was never home. One thing lead to another and the next thing we're having an affair. I know she's pregnant and I'm okay with Mac raising my child."

"How did you know?"

"I went round to see her to tell her we couldn't continue it anymore. She agreed and she told me she was pregnant. It was a mistake Danny"

"You know Mac's is going to kill you tomorrow"

"Yeah I know"

**Mac and Stella's apartment **

"Stel…I'm sorry I know I pushed you into it"

"Mac don't apologise I was the one to have an affair not you"

"But I was never home. I was always at work. Stel I love you"

"I know Mac and I love you too"

Mac lent over and kissed her. It quickly grew passionate "Bedroom" Mac whispered

"Oh yeah" Stella whispered back.

**The Next Day**

"Flack a word please" Mac said when he noticed the young dective walk by his office

"Umm…Sure" Flack said hesitantly "What's up Mac"

"I know what you said to Stella"

"About it being okay with me for you to raise the baby as long as I access"

"Yeah"

"Mac I'm sorry"

"Hey Flack it wasn't you're fault. If I had been at home more instead of here then maybe it wouldn't of happened. It's my fault I drove her to cheat."

"Okay. Is that all Mac?"

"Yeah it is Dective"

Flack nodded and walked back out the door and continued down the hallway to find Hawkes.


End file.
